


Fucking Youkai

by lynndyre, threewalls



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-09
Updated: 2006-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo doesn't need someone else to point out he's travelling with demons. (Set during Saiyuki Gunlock, somewhere fairly early in Hazel's arc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Youkai

**Author's Note:**

> This narrowly escaped being called 'Choking the Monkey'.
> 
> Thanks: wordsofastory for BETA.

_Fucking paper thin walls._

The animals next door were into round two of wasting his credit limit breaking inn furniture. Sanzo wouldn't have given a shit, but it was fucking annoying trying to sleep through.

Something on the other side hit and the wall behind Sanzo's back vibrated. He yanked on Goku's head, pulling him back.

"Tongue, dammit," he hissed, pitching his voice just under the groans and bed squeaks from the other room. "Lick, suck, just fucking do something else."

Sanzo moved Goku's head until the idiot picked up a passable rhythm. He let go to light another cigarette, digging his fingers back into Goku's hair afterwards to keep the idiot shallow. One of these days the monkey would learn how to do _something_ other than shove as much of it down his throat as possible. And then the world would fucking end.

Sanzo smoked; the monkey sucked. The sex white noise from next door rose to the obscenely obvious crescendo of each other's shouted names. Sanzo's right eyebrow twitched.

The hand in Goku's hair pulling a moment later was all the warning the monkey got. It didn't matter. He couldn't be choked-- at least, not from the inside.

 _Fucking mud zombies._

Sanzo stubbed his cigarette out. He pushed Goku out of his lap and stood, yanking his jeans up and zipping them closed.

Goku was staring at him, still crouched on the bed.

"Still hungry, saru?"

Goku made a face, something between yawning and stretching his jaw out, and then nodded, leaning forward.

Sanzo tched-- like he meant that again. He dropped a hand heavy on Goku's head, holding him down for a moment and then pushing him back towards the foot of the bed. "So, go find the kitchen. If anyone's awake, tell them it's on my tab."

Goku jumped off the bed and thanked Sanzo while running out the door. His clunky footsteps faded after he hit the bottom of the stairs only a few seconds later.

The animals next door were quiet, whispers and rustles and then nothing, having apparently worn themselves out.

Sanzo stretched out on the bed, hand sliding under the pillow until he hit his gun, still ready, still loaded.

Finally, he could get some fucking sleep.


End file.
